No Day But Today/Auditions
Synopsis In Kurt's desperation to get into NYADA grow larger, he convinces Figgins, with the help of his father and Mr Schue, for the school to do one more musical. Rent. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Blaine and Mercedes are the first bunch to audition with one walking away with heart break. Characters *Kurt *Rachel *Santana *Mercedes *Blaine *Artie *Will *Emma *Burt *Beiste *Brittany *Tina *Finn *Puck *Quinn *Sugar *Rory *Joe *Mike *Figgins *Beiste *Burt Songs *Over the Moon - Rachel *You Haven't Seen the Last of Me - Mercedes *I'm Alive - Kurt *Left Behind - Blaine *This Time - Santana Story Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley depressed. Rachel had received her letter or admission and he’d received his letter of Waitlisting. How could he prove to the NYADA board that he should be there in New York? Rachel got that extra leap with the school musical, if only they could do another musical, one where he could get into as a lead. He had one in mind and had everything planned out; outfits, props, set. He had always wanted to do Rent, ever since he got the soundtrack of the Original Broadway recording and dragged his dad to see the movie. Though he had always saw himself playing Angel, he had the range to play Mark. And he always thought he’d be able to pull off the stripped scarf. He walked past Mr Schue’s office, noticing he was there and stopped. He knocked. “What’s up Kurt? I’m just planning possible this week’s lesson.” “I was wondering Mr Schue if I could speak with you about something important.” “Ah, sure.” He said turning away from his computer. “Take a seat.” “Well,” Kurt said, sitting down and putting his bag next to his chair. “As you know I applied for NYADA and have been waitlisted and the only way I can get in is if I can another impressive aspect to my resume.” “Yes.” Will said, thinking he knew what Kurt was going to ask. “Go on.” “I was hoping if you could help me talk to Figgin’s about doing another musical this year?” Kurt asked, scared of Mr Schue’s answer. “Well, Kurt. You know we have to concentrate on getting to Nationals but I know this is your future on the line here and a National title won’t do that much for your application when we do win.”He smiled. “And I know that there are some people who would love to do another musical so, as long as it doesn’t affect my schedule leading up to competition, I’ll be happy to help direct. What musical do you have in mind?” Kurt was so happy, he couldn’t believe it. “Ah, Rent.” “Rent.” Will said, rolling it around. “It’s a complicated musical to do Kurt, especially at this school. Look at Rocky Horror.” “Well, I already looked it up. There is something called Rent: School Edition where they have cut certain dialogue and songs from the piece. But I think that defeats the purpose of the musical.” “I’m guessing you have looked into this. Well, come on let’s go talk to Figgins. See if you can get your father in here.” “Sure I’ll text him right now. He’ll be down here in 10 minutes.” ---- 10 minutes later Burt appeared next to Kurt in Will's office. “What’s happened? You said to get here as fast as I could.” “Burt, Kurt here has asked me to help convince Principal Figgins to do another musical this year. And he was wondering if you would help.” “Is this to get you off the wait list Kid?” “Yes.” “Well. I guess we better go see him now.” “Well, Mr. Hummel. If you are ready to fund this musical by yourself I see that there can be no problem putting it on.” Figgins said. “Well I wouldn’t think I’d be funding by myself. I was hoping that the school would at least help.” “Well, we can help by costumes and set but selling the show and promoting it would be in your department. But you are aware what this musical isn’t like West Side Story it might not go down to well at this school, but if you can get past that, this show is good to go.” Kurt jumped up a huge smile on his face. “Thank you so much sir. You won’t regret this.” “I’m sure I won’t. Good luck.” In the choir room everyone was talking, waiting for Mr Schue to walk in and write something on the board. Sugar sat between Matthew and Artie, flirting with both of them, near the front. Puck and Quinn sat at the back talking with Tina and Mike while Brittany and Santana spoke to Mercedes and Sam. Rachel stood with Rory and Finn next to the drums while he played. Blaine was whispering into Kurt’s ear, but he wasn’t listening. He was already planning his audition, how was he going to show that he could play the manly lead. Mr Schue entered holding a folder and began to write on the board, the room went quiet as they all read. “Rent?” Puck asked. “Are we doing a Rent number?” Rachel asked. "What’s Rent?” Rory asked confused. “It’s one of the best musicals ever.” Rachel told him. “So what about Rent Mr. Schue?” “Kurt, will you like to come down and tell us?” Kurt jumped up and twirled when he reached the centre of the room. “I have spoken to Figgins and we have decided to put on Rent. And I was wondering if Artie would be happy to direct again?” He blushed. “I’d love too but-” “Artie you should.” Sugar said holding his hand. He blushed. “Ok.” “Awesome.” Kurt said. “Now, I of course am auditioning, and I am expecting you all as the characters can suit many of you and your voices. Auditions will start Wednesday, there is a sign up sheet just outside.” “But don’t we have to get the rights to it first?” Tina asked. “Well.” Will said smiling. “Kurt had everything already planned out before we talked to Figgins and so,” he said holding up the folder. “Are the scripts and the scores.” “Very prepared there Kurt.” Quinn said smiling. “Have to be.” He said smiling back. “Wait,” Santana asked. “Doesn’t it have a guy in drag?” “Yes.” Kurt said. “Is this just an excuse for you to wear girl clothes in public?” “Santana.” Will warned her. “No, it’s not Santana, it’s a way for me to get into NYADA if you must know.” “Oh.” Was all she said. “So am I getting any help directing?” Artie asked. “Yes, Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury will be co-directing again.” Will said. “And I will be choreographing it.” “Awesome.” Artie said. “I better start reading that script.” He rolled up and got a script from Mr Schue. ---- Artie, Emma and Beiste sat at the director’s table while Will sat behind them. “Rachel Berry!” Artie called. Rachel walked on and smiled and out down a cow bell. “So who are you auditioning for and what will you be singing?” Emma asked. “I’m auditioning for Maureen and I will be singing Over the Moon.” She said smiling. “Ok, when you’re ready.” Beiste said. Rachel picked up the cow bell. ‘Last night, I had a dream: I found myself in a desert called Cyberland. It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink, she said, "I'm forbidden to produce milk, In Cyberland we only drink Diet Coke" She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon. They've closed everything real down, Like barns and troughs and Performing Spaces, And replaced it all with lies, and rules, and Virtual Life… But there is a way out. Oo-oo-oo Only thing to do is jump over the moon I gotta get outta here! It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, bein' packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta find a way… Artie laughed and Beiste smiled as Rachel tried to belt the gotta’s out in one breath. To jump over the moon. Only thing to do is jump over the moon." Artie whooped. 'Then a little bulldog entered.'' His name, we have learned, was Benny. And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution. a-1, 2, 3, "That's bull," he said, "Ever since the cat took off with the fiddle that cow's been… jumpy. The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped, She's had trouble with the milk and the moon ever since - maybe it's a… female thing. 'Cause who'd wanna leave cyberland anyway - Walls ain't so bad. The dish and the spoon, for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door, and I said "Not in my backyard utensils, go back to china!" "The only way out is up," Elsie whispered to me, "A leap of faith Still Thirsty? Parched Have some milk…" And I lowered myself beneath her, and held my mouth to her swollen udder, and sucked the sweetest milk I've ever tasted… "Climb on board!" She said. And as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland, we reared back, we sprang into a gallop, leaping, out of orbit; I awoke singing… Oo-oo-oo Only thing to do… Only think to do is jump… Only thing to do is jump Over the moon… Only thing to do is jump Over the moon… Over the moon… Over the… MOOOOOOOO!!’ Artie laughed along with everyone and clapped loudly, Rachel bowed and walked off. “I thought that’d be bad.” Will said, still chuckling. “She is really talented, I knew she’d pull it off.” Artie said. “Mercedes Jones!” “Hopefully they both don’t audition for Maureen.” Beiste said. “Let’s see.” Emma said. “Hi Mercedes. Who are you auditioning for and what will you be singing?” “I’m auditioning for Joanne. And I’m singing ‘You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me.’” ‘Feeling broken Barely holding on But there's just something so strong Somewhere inside me And I am down but I'll get up again Don't count me out just yet I've been brought down to my knees And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet This is far from over You haven't seen the last of me You haven't seen the last of me They can say that I won't stay around But I'm gonna stand my ground You're not gonna stop me Y''ou don't know me'' You don't know who I am Don't count me out so fast I've been brought down to my knees And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet This is far from over You haven't seen the last of me There will be no fade out This is not the end I'm down now But I'll be standing tall again Times are hard but I was built tough I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of I've been brought down to my knees And I've been pushed right past the point of breaking But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet This is far from over I am far from over You haven't seen the last of me No no I'm not going nowhere I'm staying right here Oh no You won't see me fade out I'm not taking my bow Can't stop me It's not the end You haven't seen the last of me O''h no You haven't seen the last of me'' You haven't seen the last of me’ The directors burst into applause as she finished and she flashed them a smile and left the stage. "Wow. Good thing we don't have to try and figure out who is who between those two." Artie said, the others agreed. "Kurt Hummel." Beiste called. Kurt skipped on, and Artie was shocked to see him in a plain maroon red shirt and plain jeans. He wasn't the only one shocked at this as Will leant into a microphone and asked. "Are you ok today Kurt?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "You just have dressed differently." He replied. "Oh yes. It's to suit the song i'm performing." "Oh great. Show us what you've got then." Emma said. The music began and Rachel instantly knew what it was and began to hum along backstage. 'I am what you want me to be And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me Come closer Come closer I am more than memory, I am what might be I am mystery You know me So show me When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes And I need you to need me, it's no surpise I'm alive, so alive I'm alive. I am flame and I am fire I am destruction, decay, and desire I'll hurt you I'll heal you I'm your wish, your dream come true And I am your darkest nightmare too I've shown you I own you And though you made me, you can't change me I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try. You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why I'm alive, so alive I'm alive I'm right behind you. You say forget but I'll remind you. You can try to hide but you know that I will find you. 'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind. Oh, how, oh Woah Woah No, no, no I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive. If you climb on my back then we both can fly If you try to deny me, I'll never die I'm alive, so alive I'm alive Yeah yeah I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive." Kurt held the last note and Rachel and Mercedes clapped loudly from backstage until he finally dropped the note. "That was amazing Kurt." Will laughed out suprised. "That was interesting choice there Kurt." Artie said, the others looked at him. "How is it?" Kurt asked. Rachel and Mercedes poked their heads from the wings and glarred at Artie. "Well, Angel's key is much higher which I know you can sing so I was wandering why you sang a lower song?" Everyone looked at Kurt. "I wasn't actually auditioning for Angel." Kurt said in his meanest yet, held back voice he could manage. "If you look at my audition sheet it says Mark." Artie looked down and flushed. "Oh, I am so sorry Kurt." Artie said. "I just assumed you would be auditioning for Angel. Well now that I know who you auditioned for, made more sense right Key. Great vocal range Kurt, amazing." He stuttered trying to stop the evil look that Kurt was giving him. "Thanks Kurt." Emma said as he walked off stage, Rachel and Mercedes gave him death stares and then followed him off. "Well that was awkward." Shannon said and then called. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine jumped out and glarred at Artie briefly, who sank lower in his chair. "So Blaine. Who are you auditioning for?" Emma asked, trying to break through the tension. "Anyone BUT Mark." he said smiling at her. "Well, begin when your ready." She replied. You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin. Were you really so blind, and unkind to him? Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again. Now to close his eyes--never open them.... A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning For the fool it called a home. All things he never did are left behind. All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind, And all his dad had hoped he'd know. The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent. All the 'grown-up' places you never went. And all of the crying you wouldn't understand. ''You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him. A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning For a fool it called a home. All things he ever wished are left behind. All the things his mama did to make him mind, And how his dad had hoped he'd grow. All things he ever lived are left behind. All the fears that ever flickered through his mind. All the sadness that he'd come to own. A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning For the fool it called a home. And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind. It whistles through the ghosts still left behind. Whistles through the ghosts still left behind.' Beiste whipped a tear away and the others all applauded and Blaine bowed and walked off stage. "His range is almost as good as Kurt's." Will said. "He'd make a great Collin I think. Or Roger." "Let's just see who else comes in before we make decisions." Emma said. "Santana Lopez." Santana kissed Brittany for good luck before skipping on to the stage. "What are you singing today Santana?" Emma asked cheerily. "This Time by Pia Toscano." "And who are you audtioning for?" Beiste asked. "Either Mimi or Maureen or Joanne." Santana said. "Ok. When you're ready." Will said. She began. Well I'm mad as hell I ain't gon' take it no more My bag is packed up at the back of your door 'Cause I don't know who I am no more You won the battle but you lost the war I've been in denial, now I'm living the truth Been down for a while, now I'm standing up to you This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away This time, I'm finding out the hard away This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me No more, closing back the real me Just wait, in a minute you'll see This time, is in time, it's my time Getting back to the real me Don't try to stop me with the words you say 'Cause I'm sick and tired of the games you play I'm gonna free myself, gonna make a change And like a butterfly, I'mma spread my wings Been crying for too long, now I'm drying my eyes Grounded for so long, now it's time for me to fly This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away This time, I'm finding out the hard away This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me No more, closing back the real me Just wait, in a minute you'll see This time, is in time, it's my time Getting back to the real me I'm mad as hell I can't take it no more My bag is packed up at the back of your door I promise you, this time! This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away This time, I'm finding out the hard away This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me No more, closing back the real me Just wait, in a minute you'll see This time, is in time, it's my time Getting back to the real me.' Brittany cheered when she was done and blew her a kiss. Mercedes and the others all clapped as well. "I can't wait to tell Lord Tubbington and Mark about this." Brittany smiled. "She was so good." Mercedes and Rachel shared glances and smiled. "Who's Lord Tubbing and Mark?" Blaine asked. "Lord Tubbington is my cat, who has a crush on Santana and Mark is like my Justin Timberlake in that movie Santana joined them as they each gave each other werid looks. "What movie?" Kurt asked "Friends With Benefits." Britt said matter-a-factly as she kissed a shocked Santana. "What?" She asked when she pulled back from her. "You're sleeping woth someone else?" Santana asked, hurt. "Yea. Isn't that ok?" she asked shocked. "You always said it wasn't cheating if the plumbing was different?" Santana was taken aback at this, she always thought that she would forget about that when she left Artie. "No it isn't ok. Espically when you love each other. How long have you been seeing him?" Santana asked, her voice rising. "A couple of weeks." Britt asked shocked and scared, never being on the end of Santana's fury before. "A couple of WEEKS?!" She screamed. Beiste who was carring Artie to his wheel chair stopped and tried to see what was happening backstage, Will ran to the stage and jumped up. "How could you? I thought you loved me." Santana asked, shaking with tears forming. "What's wrong here?" Will asked, surveying the scene. "I do San, but you said-" "I know what I said!" She screeched. "What's happend?" Will asked, tryng to use a calming voice. "She cheated on me!" Santana said before she ran off the stage crying. Brittany watched her go and began to cry, Mercedes wrapped her arm around her as they began to follow Santana. "I didn't know." Was all Britt said as they left.